Le troisième chemin
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Anaël apprend un secret au sujet de Gabriel... Rating T en raison de thèmes sexuels.


**Le troisième chemin**

La robe de Gabriel tomba sans cérémonie sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Après tout, pourquoi se fatiguer à la plier alors qu'elle la remettrait d'ici une demi-heure ?

L'eau était si chaude qu'elle faisait rougir la peau crème de l'Archange aux cheveux rouges. Gabriel détestait le froid. La douleur, c'était supportable. Mais le froid… il mordait jusqu'à l'os, et il ne voulait pas partir avant qu'on l'y oblige.

Gabriel n'était pas gentille avec son corps. Elle le récurait sans ménagement, sans la moindre tendresse. C'était un outil à décrasser, voilà. Rien de plus.

Quand elle dut se nettoyer l'endroit honteux, elle ferma les paupières. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne soit pas comme ses frères ou ses sœurs ?

**(****)**

Chargée de sa serviette et de sa savonnette, Anaël se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau. Vu l'heure, elle aurait à peine le temps de se rincer avant d'aller sous la couette. Gail était bien gentille, mais quand elle se lançait dans le récit des derniers potins, on ne l'arrêtait plus.

Tout en se rappelant ce que l'aspirante Cupidon lui avait dit au sujet de Raphaël qui semblait avoir une admiratrice inconnue, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains et poussa.

La salle était déjà utilisée. Par Gabriel. Laquelle était toute nue.

« AH ! »

En un éclair, l'Archange s'accroupit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses longues mèches rouges collant à son dos mouillé. Mais Anaël avait tout vu.

Y compris quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

L'ange aux ailes rouges était littéralement sans voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être… D'accord, Gaby avait la poitrine encore plate à quatorze ans, mais ce qu'elle avait vu… C'était trop grand pour être un clitoris, mais en même temps, pas assez pour être un pénis…

« Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu _es_, au juste ? » finit-elle par lâcher.

L'Archange émit un bruit indéfinissable – ça aurait pu être un rire, mais ça ressemblait aussi à un sanglot.

La réponse sortit avec une violence crue.

« Un monstre. Ça te va, comme classification ? »

Il y eut un silence. Anaël hésita, puis s'avança lentement sur le carrelage humide et se pencha pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

« Écoute… Sèche-toi, je t'attends dehors et on va discuter, d'accord ? »

L'Archange hocha la tête. Anaël s'esquiva en douce, refermant sans bruit la porte derrière elle.

**(****)**

Dehors, le soir commençait à tomber. Anaël s'était assise sur les marches du bâtiment réservé aux ablutions, sa serviette sur les joues.

Ses pensées étaient pour le moins embrouillées. Après ce qu'elle avait aperçu, ça pouvait se comprendre.

Gabriel avait toujours été une de ses sœurs préférées. Elles avaient souvent joué ensemble toutes les deux, lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, et à aucun moment, Anaël n'avait pensé que Gaby se conduisait de manière inappropriée pour un ange féminin. Gaby adorait les poupées, se laissait pousser les cheveux très longs, se montrait polie et douce, une petite fille parfaite.

Et puis, les choses avaient changé à l'adolescence. Gabriel avait commencé à jouer des tours pendables à ses frères et sœurs, à ne plus prendre soin de sa tenue, à dire des gros mots, à se comporter de manière générale comme un _garçon manqué_.

_Un garçon manqué_. Si seulement elle avait su à quel point l'expression était appropriée…

Elle avait cru que ça passerait. Elle s'était dit que Gabriel était seulement bouleversée par la puberté – elle n'avait pas de seins, sa voix était descendue, ses ailes avaient grandi plus que la norme, mais elle finirait par s'habituer. Après tout, Gabriel continuait à traîner avec elle, pour discuter maquillage, cancaner sur l'absence de vie sociale de Métatron, rêver à une vie de famille avec un ou deux bébés à éduquer…

Mais ça ne passerait pas. Jamais. Gabriel se conduisait comme un garçon manqué, parce que Gabriel _était _un garçon manqué. Une fille avec un pénis. Un garçon avec un vagin. Elle l'avait bien vu.

Elle ne pouvait de toute évidence plus s'adresser à Gabriel comme à sa sœur. Fallait-il qu'elle lui parle de la même manière qu'à Ion ? Ou à Esper ? Est-ce qu'elle devait penser à Gabriel comme à son _frère _maintenant ? Lui dire _il _?

Elle retournait ces pensées dans son esprit lorsque Gabriel s'assit à côté d'elle, sa robe sur le dos et les cheveux lâchés, répandant une cascade couleur rubis sur ses épaules.

« Ah… Tu es là » lâcha Anaël.

Gabriel cilla en l'entendant utiliser la façon de s'adresser à un ange masculin, mais ne protesta pas. Elle – _il _– se contenta d'entourer de ses bras ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine.

« Alors » fit-il. « Je suppose que tu as des questions ? »

Le mot franchit ses lèvres presque sans qu'elle en eût conscience.

« Comment ? »

La grâce de Gabriel tournoya, exprimant son malaise et sa honte.

« Je crois que c'est de naissance. Au début, j'avais l'air d'être une fille, alors j'ai été élevé comme une fille. Après… »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« C'est la puberté qui a tout remis en cause, c'est ça ? » interrogea doucement Anaël.

Gabriel garda un instant le silence.

« Je comprenais pas pourquoi je ne me développais pas comme une fille normale. A treize ans, vous aviez toutes l'air de vraies femmes, alors que moi je restais une planche à pain. Et puis, vous avez commencé à vous intéresser aux _garçons_. Moi, je voyais pas ce que les garçons avaient de si fascinant… Au contraire de… »

Il se tut et Anaël termina à sa place.

« Au contraire des filles ? C'était sur les filles que tu fantasmais ? »

Et elle se rappelait à présent, la façon dont Gabriel avait regardé Naomi lorsque celle-ci avait été surprise par la pluie et était entrée dans la bibliothèque avec sa robe trempée qui ne cachait rien de ses formes… Et la façon dont les doigts de Gabriel semblaient s'attarder sur le corps de Jophiel tout en lui massant les épaules… Mais en dépit de sa surprise, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de marques de désir.

Tout comme elle avait échoué à comprendre pourquoi une étincelle s'était allumée dans le regard de Rachel lorsqu'elle lui avait dit : « Tu ne penses pas que Gaby a des mains parfaites ? » Et tout comme elle n'avait pas compris l'envie qui la poussait à coller son nez contre la peau de l'Archange, pour respirer à pleins poumons son odeur de réglisse et de bois de cèdre…

Elle avait mis ça sur le compte des hormones déchaînées de l'adolescence. L'envie de tester le chocolat _et _la vanille, les garçons et les filles. Sauf qu'il s'était agi de la séduction exercée inconsciemment par un Archange, la même attirance qui poussait les anges féminins vers les trois égaux de Gabriel. En toute logique, les anges masculins n'auraient-ils pas dû être attirés par un Archange féminin ?

Mais Gabriel n'avait jamais eu le moindre prétendant. C'était toujours des filles qu'il y avait autour du quatrième Archange… Un indice de sa véritable nature.

« Je me suis développé de plus en plus d'une manière qui m'effrayait » reprit Gabriel. « Mes ailes… Même Michel n'en a pas d'aussi longues. Et je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par les filles que je voyais, sans parler du fait que mon… truc… commençait à réagir à mes fantasmes… Alors j'ai fini par craquer et je suis allé voir Raphaël. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Anaël.

Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de l'Archange et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Au… au début, il a cru que je lui faisais une de mes blagues… J'ai dû lui répéter trois fois que j'étais sérieux… Quand il a fini par comprendre que je plaisantais pas, il a fait une tête, j'ai cru que je l'avais tué sur place… J'ai pensé qu'il allait me virer de l'infirmerie et m'interdire de lui adresser encore la parole… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » interrogea Anaël, en sentant un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

« Il… il m'a pris dans ses bras… et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait pas arranger ça. »

Cette fois, Gabriel pleurait pour de bon. Anaël réagit d'instinct ; elle attira l'Archange dans ses bras et replia ses ailes vermillon autour d'eux, formant une tente rouge au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Gabriel » fit-elle doucement, « tu n'as pas besoin qu'on _arrange ça_. Tu es bien comme tu es. »

L'Archange laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Tu veux rire ? Je ne suis ni un garçon, ni une fille ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être réparé, selon toi ? »

« Tu te perçois comme défectueux, c'est tout » protesta la jeune fille. « Mais une fois que ça sera passé… tu pourras être ce que tu veux. Un garçon _ou _une fille. »

Gabriel leva la tête et planta ses yeux jaunes dans les yeux verts de sa sœur.

« Et si je ne me perçois comme aucun des deux ? » fit-il d'une voix inhabituellement basse. « Tu as pensé à ça ? »

Anaël battit nerveusement des paupières.

« Pardon ? »

« Si j'aime mettre du vernis à ongles alors que j'ai un sexe d'homme ? Si j'aime les femmes alors que je pense comme une fille ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors ? Pourquoi je sacrifierais ta petite Gaby, ta sœur avec qui tu jouais à la marchande, pour Gabriel, un garçon qui joue des farces à ses aînés – ou l'inverse ! Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de l'un des deux ! Pourquoi Gabriel n'aurait pas autant le droit de vivre que Gaby ? »

Anaël était sans voix. La colère durcissait le visage de l'Archange, faisait descendre sa voix et assombrissait son regard – il avait l'air d'un véritable garçon.

« Et si… Et si Gaby et Gabriel cohabitaient ? » finit-elle par suggérer.

L'Archange fronça les sourcils, désarçonné.

« Quoi ? »

« Puisque tu ne peux être classé ni dans un sexe, ni dans l'autre… sois les deux. Le troisième sexe. »

Gabriel plissa le nez.

« D'où tu sors cette idée ? »

« Mon gardien me répète toujours que si j'ai un problème et qu'aucune des solutions proposées ne me convient, je n'ai qu'à en inventer une meilleure » lâcha Anaël avec beaucoup de sérieux.

L'Archange baissa le regard, l'air curieusement vulnérable.

« Gaby » souffla gentiment la jeune fille. « Je t'interdis de penser qu'il faut qu'on te répare. Tu es toi. Juste toi. Ma sœur que j'aime… et la terreur des petites brutes. »

L'Archange eut un petit rire et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Le troisième sexe » dit-il presque rêveusement.

« Penses-y au moins » supplia Anaël.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux.

Être ni d'un genre, ni d'un autre, mais être les deux en même temps. La catégorie alternative. La solution de secours.

Se trouver à la croisée des chemins, et n'aller ni à gauche ni à droite, mais tout droit. Le troisième chemin.

Ça lui plaisait, cette façon de penser.

**Dans le roman Middlesex de Jeffrey Eugenides, le protagoniste Cal/Calliope naît en tant que fille mais devient un garçon à la puberté. Lisez donc, c'est intéressant.**

**J'imagine l'énochien comme une langue très complexe. Un ange s'adressera à un autre ange d'une certaine manière, en prenant en compte son sexe, la différence hiérarchique, l'âge et la proximité affective. D'où le trouble d'Anna qui ne sait plus comment elle doit s'adresser à Gabriel...**


End file.
